The Vulture
by Sweet Lu
Summary: Deeks finds himself back in the desert fighting for his life on an LAPD undercover assignment with human traffickers run by a vicious and dangerous man.


**The Vulture**

He hated the desert. Too hot, too desolate and too many terrifying memories. He had reached an agreement with Hetty after the Stark debacle, that he would never have to work an assignment in the desert again. But that was just with her and NCIS. He didn't have that same guarantee with the LAPD. That's why he found himself driving through the southern section of the Mojave desert listening to Archuleta go on and on about some blond waitress at his favorite bar who he hadn't seen since being undercover.

They were headed for a small town where a human trafficker had set up a safe house to use for smuggling children up from Mexico. Archuleta had been undercover with the smugglers for six months, and he hated them. Deeks suspected they were talking about the waitress because Pete didn't want to talk about the lowlifes he had been working with until he absolutely had to. But he knew they were getting close to that time when they needed to go over their aliases and have a game plan in place, so he put his hand on Pete's arm and he finally stopped talking.

"Pete, we have some other things to talk about, yeah?" Deeks asked him with an understanding look.

"Crap!" Pete said vehemently. "I gotta get out of undercover work, Deeks. I don't think I can do it anymore." He did look pretty ragged, which surprised Marty. He had worked with Archuleta on a couple of undercover assignments and he had always had his shit together. But Deeks knew this one had gotten to him. Pete had told him some of the things these guys had done, and he had seen the haunted look in his eyes and the way his hands tightened into fists as he spoke.

Pete Archuleta was a tall, well built man and tightly wound like a spring ready to explode, which Deeks had seen happen more than once. He wore his hair very long and it hung straight down his back and was parted down the middle. Today he had it tied back at the neck with a rawhide cord decorated with a small piece of turquoise. Pete always told him he had Navajo blood on his mother's side. What side the hazel eyes came from he didn't know. Archuleta had been an undercover officer for nine years, and Deeks could tell he was probably near the end of his run. Sometimes undercovers just sensed that it was time to get out, and he thought Pete was feeling that way. It was especially after a hard assignment like this one. When children were involved, it took a lot out of you to pretend to be uncaring and cruel. Deeks wasn't sure he was up for it himself, but it was their job to help stop these guys by getting as close to the fire as possible. The trick was not getting burned while you were doing it.

"Okay, my alias is Cujo," Pete said with a quick grin. He loved Stephen King and every one of Pete's aliases came from one of his books. "My job is to guard the kids when they are brought to the house for you to inspect. You've got the hard job, Marty." He saw the look in Pete's eyes as he said that last part and he knew it was true. Deeks was supposed to be the middleman, the guy deciding who was wanted and who was rejected. He was the one who would interact with the children after they were brought to the house, and keep them calm. The previous undercover had played the part too well, actually rejecting some of the older boys, only to discover that the traffickers had shot them and buried them in the desert. The undercover had eaten his gun a week later. Because of his death, the DA couldn't bring charges and they had to start all over again. Pete had worked his way in and now it was his turn. Deeks intended to select all of the kids and then he and "Cujo" would drive them into LA and turn them over to immigration. He wouldn't be able to live with himself either if anything happened to even one of the kids.

"What alias did you come up with this time, Marty?" Pete asked. Pete loved aliases. He loved picking the names and developing a character to go with it. And he was good at it. Deeks always thought he would have made a pretty good actor. All undercovers were actors, except the stakes were a lot higher. If you messed up your lines in this kind of work it could cost you your life. And the pay sucked, too.

"Well, on my last assignment, I called myself July, so this time I went with August." he said with a smile. "August Mays."

"Can I call you Auggie?" Cujo asked warming to the new name.

"Absolutely not." Deeks said. If he had thought he would have to go even a week being called Auggie, he would never have chosen that name for an alias.

"Okay August, let me tell you about the head guy." Cujo slowly dropped into character. His voice became lower and he added a slight Hispanic accent. His language became course and very filthy, and Deeks believed completely that he was in the presence of a very violent and dangerous man. The children will be scared to death of this man, Deeks thought. Hell, he was kind of scared himself, that's just how good Pete was. He knew Cujo would make the kids gravitate to him, so it made his job a little easier. He needed them to do exactly as he said when he said it, so they would all survive.

Cujo began describing the boss of the operation as a person who didn't look the part. He looked scraggly and was usually unshaven. His hair was starting to go gray and he wore it in a short, tiny ponytail. He always wore one of those floppy hats, but with a bandana underneath and a woven headband with glass beads. He wore a tiny ruby in each ear, and horn rim glasses with bifocals. Not your typical looking human trafficker, Deeks decided.

"Don't be fooled by his looks, August," Pete reminded him in his real voice, to drive the point home. "Robard would shoot you without hesitation if he knew you were a cop. But not before he made you suffer."

Deeks saw something behind Pete's eyes that made him think he had seen exactly what he was talking about. So, he asked.

"Yeah, I saw what he was capable of, once." Pete said softly, giving Deeks a look that he remembered seeing him have only once before, on an op that had ended gruesomely.

"He thought one of the Mexican guys was a cop," he said slowly, but then stopped. "Never mind, Marty, I'd rather not remember that right now." Then he stared straight ahead and drove on in silence, leaving everything to Deeks' imagination.

...

It was almost midnight when they drove into the parking lot of the Desert Lodge Motel where they would be staying until the shipment of children arrived later in the week. As they were unloading Deeks' bag a dark SUV pulled up along side.

"Robard wants to see you, now," the man behind the wheel said in a flat voice. "Get in."

They were driven several miles out into the desert to an old ranch done in a hacienda style. The courtyard was brightly lit and as they walked through, Deeks noticed several large dogs tied up next to a fountain. They growled ominously as he passed.

Robard was sitting on a couch with his arm around a young Mexican girl. She couldn't have been over fourteen, and Deeks began to get a prickly feeling at the base of his skull. He really didn't like this assignment and he was very sure he wasn't going to like this man.

"What's your name?" Robard growled with a rough southern accent. Pete had told him he was from Louisiana, and he thought he heard a touch of Cajun in his speech.

"I'm August Mays," Deeks said, using his Max Gentry voice. If ever he needed some little part of Max it was with this guy. He gave no hint of a smile, only glared back at the man to begin establishing his character. He had dressed in dark clothes, and had let his beard lengthen as well as his hair, which he purposely had not washed for a few days, so it was slightly greasy in appearance.

"Pretty high-toned name for a guy like you, isn't it?" Robard said sarcastically.

"My mother had delusions of grandeur for me," he replied without humor.

"Cujo said you handled stuff like this before for a guy named Ortega." Robard rose and walked to a side table and poured two glasses of whiskey, offering one to August.

"I don't drink," he told him coldly. "It got me into trouble once, and I made a vow to never touch it again."

Robard looked at him from under hooded eyes. August could see him calculating whether to be insulted or not. He finally put the glass down and walked up to within a few feet of August and stared at him for a long time.

"In some parts of the country that would be considered an insult," Robard said quietly.

"You wouldn't want me to lie to you at our first meeting would you?" August asked, finally chancing a small, quick smile.

"No, I wouldn't," he replied, loosening up slightly, but then he said, "I heard Ortega got blown up."

"Yeah, I heard that too." August was now definitely on guard, not sure where this conversation was headed.

"Where were you when that happened?" Robard said, downing the glass of whiskey he had offered August.

"Obviously not in the car with Ortega." he replied, trying a slight grin once more.

Robard hit him hard across the mouth, drawing blood, and August's anger flared in his eyes and he thought about hitting him back, but Cujo grabbed him before he could decide.

"Don't be a wise ass, August," Robard laughed and patted his cheek lightly." Just do your job, and we'll get along just fine. Don't do your job or screw with me, and I'll kill you in a very painful way. Am I clear?"

"Yeah, we're clear." August said. His anger slowly subsided as Robard turned and pulled the young girl up from the couch and pushed her towards a back hallway.

Cujo gave him a look of utter surprise and shoved him towards the front door. When they reached the courtyard, he whispered harshly in his ear. "What the hell was that?"

"Just testing the waters," he replied, letting his breath out in a short, deep laugh.

"Don't test this guy, August, please," Cujo said, "Trust me, don't mess with him at all, understand?" Deeks had never heard Pete Archuleta plead with anyone like that before and it chilled him. He decided he'd better listen, because now, he was pretty sure Pete hadn't shared everything he knew about their new boss.

...

The twelve children that stumbled out of the van varied in age from seven to twelve, maybe older. Deeks felt nauseous all of a sudden and had to dig his nails into the palm of his hand to keep himself from retching. He had known from the beginning that this assignment was going to be tough, but seeing the raw fear in one of the little girl's eyes, brought the reality home. The stakes were high and he knew he had to protect them while they were in his care, and make sure they didn't end up the way Robard intended.

Suddenly, one of the older girls made a run for the edge of the desert, dragging a small boy with her. Benny, one of Robard's moronic bodyguards was closest to her, and he chased her down, roughly grabbing her by the hair and wrestling her to the ground. He slapped her hard and she dropped the hand of the little boy, who sat in the sand crying loudly. Benny straddled the young girl and pinned her hands to the ground. August could see the anger and defiance in the set of her jaw as he pulled Benny off of her and threw him aside.

"Don't mess with the merchandise, asshole," August yelled at him, standing over the girl. Then he knelt down and spoke softly in Spanish to the little boy, who stopped crying at the sound of his kind voice. The girl got up and took the boy's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Get away from him, you animal," she told him vehemently in English and then she slapped him. He smiled as she stalked back to the group. August liked her right away. She reminded him of Kensi.

He saw that all of them were fed and had a cot to sleep on in the old converted barn out back. He did his best to keep them isolated from Robard's men and to make them believe they could trust him. He hated that to them, he was an evil man who helped take them from their families, but he knew he was there to make sure they got back to their families unharmed. He made a promise to himself that he would do exactly that.

He took his time before interacting with the girl again. He started by being kind to the small boy, who he discovered was her brother. He found it odd that they had both been taken together, so he wondered if she saw what was happening and been taken while trying to protect or rescue him. She seemed like that kind of girl.

The next day Robard stopped by the barn to look over the children. He paid particular attention to the girls, touching them and running his hands all over them. It made Deeks' skin crawl. Then Robard stood before the girl who had run away.

"What's your name girl?" he asked with a suggestive smile.

"None of your business, you bastard!" she said boldly, and Robard backhanded her across the cheek, knocking her to the ground. Then he kicked her in the stomach and then yanked her to her feet and shoved her toward August.

"Get rid of her, tonight!" he said low and ominously and stalked off.

Deeks was shaking with an anger he couldn't afford to show. He helped the girl to her feet and could feel her trembling and beginning to cry as he led her to the barn. He sat her down on a cot and got the first aid kit and treated the cut under her eye and asked how her ribs felt to see if they were broken.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Why do you care?" she asked looking at him warily, her eyes dark and wounded.

"Because I admire you," he said smiling. "You remind me of a woman I know."

"Does she steal children like you do?" she asked with anger building in her voice again.

"No," he said sadly and stood up. "I won't hurt you."

"Why not?" she asked with a questioning look. "That awful man told you to get rid of me. He wants you to kill me, doesn't he?" And her bottom lip began to quiver as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes," he answered, looking quickly around to make sure they were alone. "But I'm not going to do that." he saw her surprised look, and it made him feel good, which he hadn't felt since he'd gotten here. Then her eyes filled with suspicion and she scrambled all the way back to the head of the bed and drew her knees up to her chest, pressing her back against the wall. He saw the fear in her eyes and realized what she thought he was going to do to her and it almost made him physically sick.

"No, no, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," he quickly said putting his hands and arms out in a placating gesture, trying to assure her he meant her no harm, especially the kind she was obviously thinking. He looked around again to make sure they were totally alone and whispered, "I'm a cop."

Her eyebrows rose in shock and he watched as her shoulders began to shake and tears coursed down her cheeks as she finally started to cry like the young girl she was. When she stopped she said, "My name is Sofia."

"Sofia, you have to trust me," he said quietly and told her what he was going to do.

"But, what about my brother, Tomas?" she said. He could see the panic in her eyes and she started to get agitated.

"Cujo will look out for him," he told her. But as soon as he uttered that name, she recoiled in fear. "Sofia, he's a cop too," he added quickly, and again she was shocked by his revelation. She shook her head in disbelief and smiled. Then August locked her in a storage room until after dinner in case Robard or one of his men asked about her whereabouts. Then he went to find Cujo.

"Hey man," he yelled," Get over here, I need you."

Cujo immediately gave him the finger and reluctantly walked over to join him. They made it appear as if they were having an argument, even shoving each other, causing Robard's bodyguards to nudge each other and snigger at their disagreement. August didn't want the two of them to be too closely associated if something went wrong. At the end of their little argument, August grabbed Cujo's shirt and pulled him up close until only he could hear him.

"Robard wants me to kill and dump the runaway girl tonight," he whispered. "I'm taking her somewhere safe, instead. If anyone asks, tell them you heard I was going to have some fun with her before killing and burying her. I don't think he's real sure about me yet, and maybe that will convince him." Cujo nodded then violently knocked August's hand away from his shirt and swore at him, before turning and walking away.

After dinner, August went to the storage shed and tied Sofia's hands behind her back. He told her how to act and even to kick him to make it all believable, and in return he would have to be rough with her, but that it was all for show. She understood and when the time came to perform her part she did it convincingly, kicking him vigorously in the leg several times before he slapped her. She glared at him, and he shoved her roughly into the cab of the truck and tied her feet together, while calling her dirty names. August noticed Robard watching him with a tight little smirk on his face as he walked towards them. His heart was pounding as the boss man approached.

"I heard you plan to have a little fun tonight." Robard said as he reached inside the truck and ran his hand up Sofia's leg. She jerked away, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Yeah, well, every job has its perks." August replied smiling, as he ran his hand through the girl's soft brown hair. She turned and spit on him, causing both men to laugh. August quickly started the truck, gave a brief wave and drove out into the desert. He drove for sometime before either one spoke.

"Sorry about kicking you so hard," she told him softly.

"I think you drew blood on that last one," he said turning to give her his best crooked grin. "Spitting on me was a nice touch. Yucky, but very convincing." She laughed then and seemed to relax slightly. After another mile, he pulled over and untied her hands and feet and she shyly thanked him.

"Where were you and Tomas taken from, Sofia?" Deeks asked.

"Not too far from here," she said, surprising him.

"I thought all the kids were from Mexico?" he said.

"Some are, but most are from this side of the border,"

Deeks shook his head and then asked her about her family. She told him her father was dead, but her mother and uncle took care of them. She had two younger sisters and Tomas was the baby brother.

"Uncle Carlos had just got back from his second tour in Iraq when my dad was killed." she said in a sad voice. "They were brothers."

"Do you know where you live from here," he asked, and she nodded with a smile as she gave him directions to her home.

"You said I reminded you of someone," she said as they drove through the night. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Kensi and she's a Federal Agent." Then Deeks told her all about his partner and he saw a look of awe spread across her face as he described all the things he admired about his partner.

It was very late when they drove into a small town just off Route 40. She pointed him down a street lined with modest houses and they parked in front of a pale yellow house with every light blazing. Sofia jumped down and ran toward the house yelling for her mother. As Deeks stepped down from the truck, he was hit from behind and knocked to the ground. A compact, well-muscled man with a buzz cut yanked him up and slammed him against the truck and placed a large knife under his chin.

"What are you doing with my niece, asshole?" The man had penetrating black eyes that held a murderous look as he held Deeks' neck in a vise grip of a hold and pressed the knife deeper into his flesh.

"I'm bringing her home," he answered simply.

"No, Uncle Carlos, don't hurt him, he saved me," Sofia shouted pushing her uncle away. "He's a cop!"

Carlos pulled the knife back and let Deeks breathe.

"You don't look like a cop." Carlos said, standing tall and still on guard.

"I'm undercover with the men who kidnapped her and her brother and ten other kids." Deeks told him. "We're trying to nail these bastards before they can harm them and do it all over again."

"Whose we?" Carlos finally seemed to relax and he motioned Deeks toward the house.

"Me and another undercover are LAPD." he replied, " I'm Detective Marty Deeks, and the other man is Detective Pete Archuleta."

"Where's Tomas?" Sofia's mother asked as he entered the house.

"I had to leave him behind," Deeks said sadly," I'm sorry."

"The boss told him to kill me, but he brought me home instead." Sofia said softly and Deeks saw a look of horror pass between her mother and Carlos. Then Sofia's mother walked up and hugged Deeks tightly and began to cry. When she let him go she thanked him quietly and then turned and hugged her daughter close and led her out of the room.

"We can never repay you for this," Carlos's voice was deeply emotional as he grasped Deeks by the shoulder.

"Seeing that she's safe is all I need," Deeks said as his voice caught in his throat. "I promise I will try and have Tomas home soon as well, but right now, I need to get back before they get suspicious."

Carlos shook Deeks' hand as he got in the truck and asked, "What kind of man does this kind of thing? Stealing children. I don't understand." He shook his head as he looked into Deeks' eyes with confusion filling his face.

"The very dangerous kind," he said as he started the truck. "Sofia's a tough little girl, Carlos. She's going to be fine." He drove out of town and felt like a human being for the first time in a week.

...

The next day Robard gave him a knowing smile and told him to join him for dinner that night. He assumed he wanted details about Sofia, and it gave him a sick feeling. He managed to touch base with Cujo, who told him there were some new guys that had just come in that day. Cujo didn't know them, but as he pointed them out, Deeks felt his heart go cold. He locked eyes with Pete Archuleta and the look that passed between them left no doubt between the two cops that Deeks' cover had been blown. Ortega's old bodyguard smiled at him when he finished talking to Robard and walked away. Robard began to walk towards him with a murderous look on his face.

"What's your real name, cop?" Robard shouted across the yard. But before he could reach him, Cujo slugged Deeks in the face, knocking him to the ground. Then he kicked him viciously in the ribs until Robard stopped him.

"He's mine to kill, Cujo, not yours." Robard said jerking him away. "Take him to the shed and tie him up. Then you and Benny take the shipment into LA. And Cujo, don't come back, I'm shutting the operation down." Then he smiled coldly at Deeks as his bodyguards dragged him away.

"Now, the fun begins," Robard shouted after him and laughed.

Cujo tied Deeks hands and feet and roughly shoved him to the floor. Then he told the two other men in the shed to leave, and he had a thunderous look on his face when he said it. They nodded knowingly and shut the door behind them. He quickly knelt down next to Deeks and helped him lean against the wall.

"I'm sorry Marty," he said with a sad look in his eyes.

"You had to do it, Pete," Deeks said spitting out some blood. "You're the only one who can save the kids now."

"I'll try and come back for you..." but Deeks didn't let him get any further.

"No, Pete, you know you won't make it in time." He said with resignation in his voice. "One thing you need to know, Pete. Sofia told me that the majority of the kids came from this side of the border, so make sure they interview them all to find out where they were taken."

"I'll make sure they get home safe, Marty, don't worry." Pete said as he stood to go.

"Will you do me a favor?" Deeks asked. "Call the number I gave you and let them know what happened to me. They're really the closest thing I have to a family."

"What about the woman you told me about?" Pete asked softly. "What do you want me to tell her?"

For a moment, Deeks couldn't speak. He hung his head and whispered, "Tell her she is the only woman I've ever loved." Then he closed his eyes and Pete turned silently and left him there.

...

Cujo and Benny herded the frightened children into the large van and slammed the door. After getting last minute instructions from Robard about where to deliver them, Cujo asked him what he had in mind for August Mays.

"It's a good time to go hunting," he answered hoarsely and there was venom in his eyes.

Pete "Cujo" Archuleta nodded with understanding and jumped into the van and drove off towards Los Angeles. He was sure he would never see Marty Deeks alive again, because he knew what Robard had meant, and it made him sick and more convinced than ever that he was done with undercover work and maybe even law enforcement. As he drove, a deep anger began to fill his heart and when he was ten miles from the hacienda, he pulled over and told Benny he had to pee. He walked behind the van and then yelled for Benny to come. As the bodyguard stepped around the end of the van, Pete shot him in the head. Then he kicked the dead man again and again, trying to alleviate some of his anger, but it didn't help. He turned back towards the van and opened the doors, watching sadly as the children recoiled from him.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore," he told them softly, losing his harsh voice and accent. "I'm an LAPD undercover cop and I'm going to take you to LA and make sure you get back home to your families." He saw the astonishment in their eyes, but little Tomas began to cry. The girl next to him pulled him into a hug.

"He is sorry his sister is not going home with him," the girl told him with tears in her eyes. "That man Benny told him August killed her."

Pete wanted to shoot the creep all over again, but all he could do was tell them all the truth. "Tomas, your sister is very much alive and is home now," he told the crying boy. "August is a cop, too, and he took her home last night. She's waiting for you."

The boy looked shocked and Pete wasn't sure he believed him, but he stopped crying. Pete told them what would happen next and then drove on to LA. He was happy for the kids, but all he could think about was the horrific thing that was about to happen to his friend Deeks.

...

He heard the key turn in the lock and tried to prepare himself. Deeks hoped he would be strong, but he still felt an icy fear crawl up his spine as two of Robard's men untied his feet and jerked him up. The sun was climbing in the sky as they pushed him towards the courtyard. As they neared the large entrance gate, one of the men opened one side and the other one shoved Deeks inside and quickly shut the door. Then he heard the growl of one of Robard's large dogs, and turned to see the animal moving slowly out of the shade. Marty's hands were still tied behind his back so he had no way to protect himself. The dog charged and Deeks kicked him in the face just as he reached him, but the animal didn't seem to notice and savagely bit into his lower leg dragging him to the ground. Marty cried out in agony as the dog shook him viciously, tearing his flesh and spraying blood across the courtyard. The searing pain clouded his mind with red and black and he fought to stay conscious. Then he heard Robard's voice call the dog off and he lay gasping for breath in the dirt.

"This is just the beginning, cop," he heard Robard say as he stood over him. "I told you not to screw with me or I'd kill you very painfully. Now, you know I'm serious."

He grabbed Deeks by the arm and yanked him to his knees, causing him to cry out as the pain in his leg throbbed. His head was spinning as Robard forced him to his feet and slammed him against the wall of the courtyard.

"Tell me your real name, cop." Robard pressed his body into Deeks chest, forcing his arms and hands roughly into the wall.

"That's none of your business," Deeks gasped, glaring defiantly at his tormenter.

Robard struck him in the mouth and then across his right eye, sending blood flowing down his cheek. Then Deeks smiled at him and spit blood in his face. Robard's mouth twisted in anger as he threw him to the ground, kicking him brutally until he passed out.

...

Pete Archuleta steeled himself as he dialed the number Deeks had given him. The voice that answered was soft and low, and he almost couldn't speak, but he had made a promise and he had to keep it.

"Lange," the voice said.

"Hello, Miss Lange, my name is Pete Archuleta," he said haltingly. "Marty Deeks asked me to call you." And then he couldn't go on.

"Mr. Archuleta, are you all right?" she said, and he could hear real concern in her voice.

"No, and neither is Marty," His voice broke and he stopped speaking again.

Hetty gave him the address of the boathouse and told him to be there in half an hour. By the time he arrived he thought he had composed himself and as he entered the room he saw Hetty was not alone. The two men who sat waiting with her, looked deadly serious and the dark haired woman had to be Kensi. Seeing her tore him up and he had to grab the edge of the table to steady himself.

"Sit down, Pete," Hetty told him quietly. "Take your time, but we need to know what has happened to Mr. Deeks."

She introduced him to Callen and Sam Hannah and to Kensi. The intensity of their expressions proved what Marty had said about family

"Marty told me to call you because he said you were like family to him," Pete said quietly. They all looked at each other and he could tell they were touched and maybe a little surprised that he felt that way.

Pete took a deep breath and began the story of their assignment. He ended it in a whisper about what he knew would have been the fate of his friend and partner. He had seen Robard hunt down a man before and he knew he got off on it, so he was pretty sure Deeks was lying dead, somewhere in the desert. His head was down when he finished and he heard a small intake of breath from Kensi as she rose from her chair.

"Kensi, can I talk to you alone?" Pete asked, finally looking at her.

"Before you talk to Kensi, give me detailed info on the location of Robard's hacienda." Callen told him, rising with a determined look on his face. Sam Hannah shook his hand as the two of them left. Pete felt as if he hadn't done enough, and his guilt for leaving Deeks behind rose in his throat.

"Don't blame yourself, Mr. Archuleta," Hetty told him. "You saved children's lives that would have been lost, and Mr. Deeks would agree with me."

"It was the hardest thing I've ever done," Pete said as he looked towards Kensi. Then he stood and walked up to her and took her arm.

"Marty gave me a message for you," he said as he tried to look her in the eye and failed. "He said you were the only woman he has ever loved." When he finished, he turned quickly away and would have simply walked out, if Hetty hadn't stopped him.

"Don't you want to finish this Mr. Archuleta?" she asked quite seriously. He looked from her to Kensi, and he realized that they still held out hope that Deeks might still be alive.

"What do you mean?" he asked amazed.

"We intend to bring him home one way or the other," Kensi told him with tears glistening in her eyes.

"We are inviting you to go back with us and find him, Mr. Archuleta." Hetty said resolutely. "Are you interested?"

"Yes." Pete answered. "Yes, I am."

...

When he woke, the sun was high in the sky and his hands were untied. He was lying face down and felt the burning heat of the sand as he tried to push his body up and onto his knees. Then a rolling wave of pain hit him and his vision flashed violent patterns against dark clouds of fear. He was alone in the desert again and he knew this time he was being hunted to the death by one of the most cold-blooded men he had ever come across.

He rolled onto his back and sat up slowly, letting his head clear as he surveyed the damage to his body. Everything hurt, but it was his leg that he was worried about. The shredded leg of his jeans was stiff with dried blood where the massive dog had ripped into him. He knew that if he was to survive he had to be able to put weight on that leg, and he wasn't sure he would be able to do that as soon as he looked at it. Blood seeped from the ragged wound, and he realized that Robard planned on using the blood trail to track him.

Deeks lay back down on the ground and closed his eyes, trying to control his fear and the nausea that filled him. God, I hate the desert, he thought. But then anger drove the fear from his mind, as he resolved to survive. Robard thrived on fear, and Marty was determined not to make this hunt easy for the asshole. So he pushed past the agonizing pain and got to his feet, and slowly hobbled toward an outcrop of rocks. By the time he reached it, sweat was pouring off his body, and he was gasping from the effort and from the throbbing pain in his leg. As he leaned his back against a large boulder, he could see the blood trail he had left and his heart sunk a little. He had to stop the bleeding if he was to have any chance at all, so he took off his denim shirt and ripped off one sleeve, tearing it into strips. He wrapped the wound and tied the makeshift bandage as tightly as he could stand. Then he calmed his breathing and tried to get his bearings. He recognized a low line of hills and knew that beneath them was a small arroyo with a creek and he decided to head in that direction, knowing he would need the water. But he was pretty sure Robard knew that too. Then he started to walk.

...

Robard watched as the cop limped towards the arroyo and he smiled briefly. He was surprised at how well he was moving and thought that he might have called the dog off too soon. But he could remedy that, and he called the dog to him as he followed his prey, checking his crossbow as he moved silently in pursuit.

...

Carlos Nunez, Sofia's uncle, drove up to the hacienda and nodded to the two men with him, Reyes and Sandoval, as they got out of the truck. The three immediately spread out as they used to do on patrol in Iraq. Carlos opened the gate to the courtyard, finding only two men loading supplies on a truck.

"I'm looking for Robard," Carlos said, his voice more of a command than a request. The two men waved him off and continued loading. Carlos moved swiftly, pulling a pistol and shoving one of the men hard against the side of the truck and putting the barrel of his gun under his chin. His companions did the same to the other worker.

"Robard, now!" he commanded again. The man's eyes widened and he pointed towards the entrance to the hacienda just as one of Robard's bodyguards walked out. Carlos knocked out the man he was holding and turned the pistol on the bodyguard.

"Move and I'll kneecap you," Carlos shouted. The bodyguard froze. "I want Robard, where is he?" Carlos demanded.

"He's gone hunting." The man said but then smirked as he said it. "Who the hell are you?" Carlos closed the distance between them in three strides, slamming the man up against the wall and striking him across the cheek with his gun.

"Hunting for what, you shit?" Carlos yelled harshly in his face. "More children to steal from their families?"

"No, no, he's shutting that down," the man quickly explained, putting his hands up. "He's hunting the undercover cop that was here."

"What cop?" Carlos demanded. He felt cold inside as he heard the answer he was dreading.

"He called himself August Mays," the man answered.

Carlos made the man tell him exactly when they had left Deeks in the desert. His anger rose in his throat as the bodyguard told him what Robard had already done to him and what he planned to do to the man who had brought his niece home and who had saved his nephew and eight other children.

"Show me where you dumped him." Carlos pushed the man towards the truck. They tied him to the roll bar in the truck bed and headed out into the desert. Carlos owed Marty Deeks more than he thought he could ever repay, and now he was going to do his best to save his life. He desperately hoped he wouldn't be too late.

...

Deeks could feel his temperature rising as he stumbled and fell again. The pain in his leg felt like shards of glass piercing his calf whenever he took a step, so he lay panting on the ground, trying to let it ease. The wound was bleeding again, but he hardly noticed as he tried to shade his eyes from the relentless sun. He knew he was close to the arroyo, so he got up one more time and limped along until he stood on the edge that led down to the trickle of a creek.

Then he heard the growl. He turned and managed to get his arm up just as the dog launched himself at his throat. The animal clamped down on his left forearm and Marty screamed as they tumbled to the ground together. They struggled in silence as the dog bloodied his prey, slowly pushing Deeks' arm down onto his chest. Marty grabbed a handful of sand and flung it into the vicious animal's eyes, causing the dog to release his arm a little, then he closed his knees on either side of the dog and rolled him onto his back. He felt himself beginning to lose consciousness as the dog's jaw clamped down tighter on his bleeding arm, but he continued to press his weight down on the dog's chest, trying to make it hard for him to breathe, but the dog clawed him savagely and he was sure he was losing the battle until he spotted a broken piece of rock. He picked it up and slammed it into the side of the animal's head again and again until he felt it go limp. He rolled off the animal and lay groaning in the heated air. Tears flowed from his eyes as flashes of pain exploded in his arm and his vision began to go grey. He had no idea how long he laid like that, but something brought him fully awake and he scrambled to his feet. As he swayed, unsteady on his feet, he turned at the sound of Robard's voice.

"I liked that dog," the hunter said vehemently and then fired his crossbow. The bolt struck Deeks under his right collarbone and the blinding pain and the sudden impact sent him hurtling back over the edge of the cliff and he tumbled down into the creek bed below.

Robard walked to edge and looked down at his prey lying spread eagle and bleeding in the dirt and smiled darkly.

"You were so close to water, August," he said as his laugh rang out across the desert. "I just wounded you, cop. It's only the beginning of your nightmare, August, only the beginning." Then he began to climb down to where Deeks lay.

...

Carlos and his buddies found the blood trail right after the bodyguard showed them where they had dumped Deeks in the desert. They left the bodyguard tied up and yelling his head off until Reyes shut him up with the butt of his pistol, showing no pity for the man. Sandoval was an expert tracker, having grown up in the desert and had excelled as a tracker in Iraq. He took the point, doing double time, as the others followed in the truck. They moved out as fast as they could, because they were almost hour and a half behind Robard.

...

The hunter waited, watching the young cop as he became delirious from his wounds and from the unbearable heat. After awhile, he stood over Deeks and slowly poured water from his canteen over the wounded cop's battered and sunburned face. He responded to the cooling water, but as he tried to rise towards it, agonizing pain from the arrow imbedded in his chest forced him to fall back. Robard knelt down next to him and slapped his face.

"Wake up, cop, and tell me your name," Robard said with a low menacing voice. Then he grabbed the crossbow bolt and yanked Deeks to a sitting position facing him. Marty screamed. Robard slapped him several times asking for his real name over and over.

"Never, you bastard," Deeks barely managed to whisper. This horrible man was about to take his life, and he refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing his real name. He would rather die anonymously then give him anything so personal as his name. It was all he had left.

Robard hit him until Deeks' head lolled back and then he finally let him fall to the ground unconscious, his blood soaking into the desert sand. Robard stood and spoke to the unconscious man.

"I'm not gonna let you die until you tell me your real name, you little shit," he ranted; frustrated that he couldn't force this man on the edge of death to reveal who he really was. Finally, after pacing back and forth and becoming more agitated as time passed, Robard loaded another bolt into his crossbow. If he couldn't learn the cop's real name; possess and destroy the most personal part of this man who had fooled him so completely, then he would make sure he died in excruciating pain.

As he prepared to fire a second arrow into his dying victim, two shots rang out almost at the same time and Robard shrieked as both kneecaps exploded. The crossbow flew out of his hands as he collapsed and lay screaming in agony. The shadows of three men fell across his writhing body and he struggled to see who had done this to him. He looked at their faces, but didn't recognize them. Two of the men grabbed his arms and dragged him over to the bank of the arroyo and dropped him there.

"Who are you?" he gasped.

"I'm the uncle of a little girl and boy you kidnapped," Carlos said as he stared down at him. "The man you have been terrorizing and trying to kill today, saved my niece's life instead of killing her like you told him to do." Then Carlos rose and hurried to where Reyes was trying to help Deeks.

"What's his name," Robard asked, begging for the answer to the question his victim would not surrender.

"None of your business, you degenerate." Sandoval said and then spit in Robard's face.

Reyes gently lifted Marty's head as Carlos brought the canteen to his lips. He groaned deeply and his eyes opened at their gentle touch. He desperately sought the water, grasping at the hand that held it and then he looked at Carlos and his eyes widened in recognition.

"Hang in there, Marty," Carlos said quietly. "We're going to get you home."

Then Sandoval touched Carlos's arm and looked toward the sky, listening. They all turned as they heard the beating sounds of a helicopter coming closer. It came in low over the edge of the arroyo and they could see that it was military. Suddenly automatic weapons fired into the side of the cliff and the three soldiers jumped to their feet.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands behind your heads," a voice shouted over a loudspeaker as the chopper landed.

Carlos realized that they were unknowns to whoever was firing, and he and his friends immediately complied, stepping back from Deeks, as three men and surprisingly, a woman, poured out of the helicopter and rushed towards them with weapons up and ready.

"Federal Agents," the leader shouted and pushed Carlos roughly back as the woman knelt beside Deeks. A medic was right behind her, and Carlos couldn't help but smile widely in relief. The leader saw his expression and put his hand on his chest and asked, "Who are you?"

"Carlos Nunez," he replied. "Detective Deeks saved my niece and nephew from Robard. We went to the place the kids were held to make him pay for what he did, but we found out Robard was hunting Deeks down. So we tracked him and took out both his knees before he could shoot Marty again with that crossbow of his." Then he pointed Callen towards where Robard lay, still whimpering in agony.

"I'm Callen, NCIS, and this is Sam Hannah and Detective Pete Archuleta. You can put your hands down." As they did, Callen shook Carlos's hand and he could see the raw emotion in his eyes and feel it in his intense grip. "Thank you, we thought we had lost him."

Hannah nodded to him with the same expression before turning back to check on Deeks' condition. Callen and Sam exchanged looks as they saw how badly he was wounded, and Sam gripped Kensi's shoulder as she kneeled next to her partner, lifting his head to her lap.

She put her hand on his chest and choked back a sob as she felt his heartbeat under her hand. Heat radiated from his body and she had never felt such anger as she looked at the brutal black arrow that protruded from his chest. Blood soaked his shredded shirt and as the medic administered a painkiller, Deeks opened his eyes and saw her. Tears pooled in his eyes and he managed a small, quick smile.

"Hey, Ken's," he whispered as he put his hand over hers. Then he looked at each one of the men standing around him and he smiled briefly before closing his eyes slowly. He sighed softly as the painkiller began to ease his suffering.

"We've got to get him out of here, now!" the medic said urgently to Callen. "He's in shock, he's lost a lot of blood and his temperature is extremely high. Those wounds look like dog bites and the one on his leg looks infected."

Callen and Sam quickly brought a stretcher from the chopper and with Carlos and Pete helping they eased Deeks onto it, trying not to cause him too much pain. They loaded him on the chopper and Callen invited Carlos to come with them, but he declined.

"We still have unfinished business," he said, his voice low as he gestured towards Robard. "Unless you're going to arrest him." The last comment said with his eyebrows raised.

"You'll have to ask Pete that question," Sam answered. "It's an LAPD operation."

Pete turned back from making sure Deeks was secured and the look on his face was murderous. "If you can give me a ride back to LA, I'll stay here with you to take care of Robard," Pete said looking venomous.

"Can I pick up Tomas?" Carlos asked.

Pete nodded, then shook hands with Callen and Sam, and lightly touched Kensi on the shoulder as she hovered over Deeks. Then he grasped Marty's arm and they could see his eyes shimmer as Marty opened his eyes and looked solemnly at his undercover partner.

"I'm so sorry, Marty," Pete said, his voice hoarse as he tried to control himself.

"Pete?" Marty said so softly Pete had to lean over to hear him. "Are the kids okay?"

"They're all safe, Marty," he assured him.

"Then don't be sorry, Pete," he said.

"I'll take care of Robard," Pete told him with a look Deeks knew all too well and he grabbed Pete's hand.

"Don't do it, Pete," Deeks said with a warning sound in his voice. He struggled to sit up and moaned deeply with the effort. Kensi forced him to lie back down, but Marty continued to stare at Pete.

"He deserves to be punished, Marty," Pete said angrily pulling his hand away from Deeks. "He nearly killed you and he would have if it wasn't for Carlos and his men. He's a vicious, evil man who does horrible things to children. He doesn't deserve to live." Pete's voice became louder and louder as all the memories of his past six months undercover with Robard crowded into his mind.

"You weren't there the whole time," He was practically shouting now and everyone listened as he poured out the anger that had built up over the course of his assignment. "You didn't see what I saw, what I did, Marty. He made me a part of it all, and I can never forgive myself for that. I knew what he was going to do to you and I did nothing to stop it. Just like I did nothing to stop him from taking those little kids." Tears were standing in his eyes as Marty gripped his hand, knowing exactly how he felt.

"But you did all you could, Pete," Deeks said calmly. "You couldn't have saved me and those kids. You had to choose between us and you made the right choice, Pete, and you know it."

Pete hung his head and tried to catch his breath as his emotions overcame him.

"You're not Robard," Marty said pulling Pete close to him. "You're a good man, Pete. Don't become like him to avenge me, please. You're not a murderer, you're a cop."

Deeks slowly let go of his friend, keeping his eyes on Pete's face until he looked at him and nodded. Then Marty turned his head and saw the look on Carlos Nunez's face.

"Tomas and Sofia need you, Carlos," Deeks told him. "Go get your nephew and take him home."

"Okay, Marty, if that's what you want," Carlos agreed.

"Carlos," Deeks said as he motioned him and his two friends closer. "Thank you for my life." He solemnly shook each man's hand and thanked each one. Everyone could tell he was getting weaker with the effort it had taken to convince the men that vengeance wasn't the answer. Finally, it was Sam Hannah who told them it was time to go and the chopper lifted off, leaving the four men standing together in the desert.

Pete Archuleta walked over to Robard and knelt down next to him.

"Cujo, help me," Robard demanded.

"My name is Pete Archuleta," he said. "And I'm a cop."

Robard reacted with complete surprise, and then his face darkened with anger.

"What's August's real name?" he asked, trying to sound menacing, but coming off as pathetic instead. Robard desperately wanted back the control he had now lost and Pete could see that and it freed him from the psychological hold the man had had on him.

Pete stood and walked away, leaving him there in the desert to die, alone.

...

By the time they got Deeks to the hospital he was delirious. Kensi held his hand and as she brushed his hair back from his forehead, she could feel the heat of his fever almost without touching him. She felt her anger rise again towards the man who had done this to him, and she wondered how he had the strength of character to talk Pete and Carlos out of killing him. She wanted to kill the man herself, but she knew Deeks wasn't showing mercy to Robard, but had been concerned about what killing him would have done to Pete and Carlos. And she loved him even more for that.

Hetty greeted them all as they followed the gurney carrying Deeks into emergency. When she saw the black crossbow bolt sticking out of his chest Kensi saw her shiver and watched her face become fierce with anger. Then they all watched silently as the doctors worked to stabilize their wounded partner before finally sending him into surgery.

"What happened to the man who did this, Mr. Callen?" Hetty turned to ask.

"I don't know," he answered. "But Robard was still alive when we left. The three men that saved Deeks' life were going to kill him and Pete Archuleta was going to help them do it, but Deeks talked them all out of it."

Hetty seemed surprised by that revelation. She wasn't sure she would have done the same if she had been in Deeks' situation. She was learning more about his character on every assignment and she was impressed that he could think so clearly after such a terrifying and life threatening experience.

They all waited together during the surgery, which was taking longer than they had expected. Sam was starting to grow nervous and Callen's face was intense, while Kensi paced and nibbled her fingernails. They had all seen his condition when they found him, and with the extended surgery time, their fears were growing that he might not make it this time.

"Do you think he'll be okay, G?" Sam said softly, not wanting Kensi to hear. "I mean he looked worse than the last time we found him in the desert."

"Yeah, he did." Callen pulled Sam around the corner. "Now I know why he hates the desert. Nothing good ever happens to him out there."

"Do you think those guys really left Robard alive?" Sam asked.

"I think they owed Deeks that much," Callen answered. "But I wanted to shoot the bastard myself."

"Same here," Sam said, shaking his head. "What kind of coward hunts a wounded, unarmed man down like that, G?"

"He's a vulture, Sam. If Deeks had been in better shape, I would have given him a gun and let him shoot the SOB," Callen said angrily.

As they were talking, Pete Archuleta walked into the waiting room. They almost didn't recognize him. He had cut his long hair and wore a crisp white shirt and jeans.

"Isn't he out of surgery yet?" he asked nervously. When they all shook their heads, he clenched his jaw and looked at the floor, and they could tell his emotions were still raw from seeing what Robard had done to Deeks.

"He's strong, Pete," Sam said as he gripped his shoulder.

Pete nodded at Sam and said, "I turned in my badge an hour ago," his voice low. "LAPD wanted me to go back out there and bring Robard in." His face was fierce and they could see the emotion churning under the surface. "I told them I thought he had probably bled out, and they wanted to know why I had let that happen. Not once did my case officer ask about Deeks, so I told him I was resigning and that if they wanted the asshole so badly they could go out there and find him themselves."

As he finished, Hetty came to stand next to him. "Mr. Archuleta, have you ever considered becoming a Federal agent?" She smiled as she asked him. He looked at her with surprise, and was about to answer when the surgeon came out and asked for Hetty. They all turned towards him and the tension in the room rose.

"I'm afraid Mr. Deeks is fighting for his life right now." he began. "Removing the arrow was difficult because the tip was barbed and not only is he fighting an infection from the dog bite on his leg, but we think there was some kind of poison on the tip of the arrow. We are running tests to try and discover what kind of toxin we're dealing with, but it may take some time, which is time I'm not sure he has. I'm sorry I can't be more encouraging, but we are doing all we can. He's in ICU right now, and I've told the nurses that you can visit him there."

Sam caught Kensi as she stumbled and held her as the tears she had been holding in finally released. Callen's blue eyes glistened as he tried to take in what the doctor had just told them and Pete Archuleta hit the first thing he saw, which was the wall he was standing next to. Callen grabbed him before he could do more damage.

"Doctor, perhaps my resources might be able to help identify the toxin." Hetty said quietly. She had a lot of people she could call on, and she intended to press for returned favors to speed up the results. Then she followed the doctor out of the room, leaving a devastated group of friends not sure what to do or say.

"I'm going to the ICU," Kensi choked out as she pushed Sam away. She was angry now and Sam and Callen knew to stay out of her way, but Pete didn't. He stepped in front of her and started to say something, and she hit him square in the face, bloodying his nose and shocking the hell out of him. She walked right past him without saying a word.

"Damn, that hurt," he said, wiping the blood from his face and staring at Sam and Callen.

"We should have warned you, but..." Callen's voice trailed off as his voice choked on the words.

"He's gonna make it, G," Sam said confidently. Then the three men followed Kensi to the ICU.

...

Hetty had a feeling the surgeon hadn't told them everything about Deeks' condition, so as they walked to his office, she asked him what he was holding back. He was surprised she was so perceptive, but he wasn't sure she was strong enough to take the information. She had also perceived he would think that and she hurriedly made him understand who he was dealing with. After giving him a brief summary of who she was and what government agency she headed, she asked him again to give her the full details about Deeks' status.

"Whatever toxin was on that arrow is attacking his central nervous system and is slowly shutting down all of his vital organs," he told her straightforwardly. "We are fighting it with everything we have, but it's not working. He doesn't have long to live, if we can't discover the exact nature of the toxin and find the antidote."

"I have people who might be able to help," she said. She didn't let him see how devastated she was by his news, but she knew she would call in some big favors and do whatever it took to save Deeks. She immediately called a close friend at the CIA and got things moving. Then she called Nell and asked her to come immediately to the hospital to be her coordinator and make sure blood samples and whatever else was needed was expedited as fast as possible. As she worked the phone, the doctor realized he might just have allied himself with the one person he needed to save his patient's life.

...

When Carlos Nunez brought Tomas home, there was a celebration by the whole neighborhood. Sofia found her uncle and his friends standing off by themselves, not speaking to anyone. They looked very serious, and she didn't understand.

"Uncle Carlos, what's wrong?" she demanded, standing in front of them with her hands on her hips. "Why aren't you happy."

"We are happy, Sweetie," he said, trying to sound convincing to the twelve-year-old girl. But she wasn't the kind of girl to be fooled by empty words. She knew he was lying and she wanted to know why.

"Tell me, Uncle Carlos," she demanded.

Carlos put his arm around her and walked her out into the yard. He told her what had happened to the man who had saved her life. She looked shocked and she started crying.

"Is he going to be okay, Uncle Carlos?" She asked quietly, choking on her tears.

"I hope so, Sofia." he replied. He hugged her fiercely as he remembered how the detective had looked as he lay on the ground.

"I want to see him," she told him, wiping her tears. "I have to make sure he's all right. I never thanked him, Uncle Carlos. You have to take me. I need to thank him for me and for Tomas."

He agreed and a half hour later they were on their way to Los Angeles.

...

Kensi held his hand. It was practically the only part of him not covered in bandages or sensors and tubes running to machines that beeped constantly in the cold dim room of the ICU. They had him incubated and although she hated to see him that way, she had to be there with him. The others had stayed briefly, but she could tell they were unnerved by how Deeks looked. Even though he was sunburned from his time in the desert, he still looked so pale and they almost didn't recognize him when they were shown to his bedside. His eyes were ringed with deep dark circles and his skin was sallow. His hand was limp, and she wished he would grip her fingers, just once, so she would know he was still alive. She didn't know what she would do without him, and she let herself cry a little, but not much. She needed to be strong for both of them.

Kensi jerked awake as she sensed someone next to her. She turned to see a small girl with long, black hair standing close by the bed. Kensi had no idea who she was. The girl turned and looked at her and smiled.

"You're Kensi, aren't you?" she asked. "I'm Sofia. Marty told me all about you and said I reminded him of you. He saved my life and I came to thank him." She turned back towards Deeks and petted his hand. "Do you think he'll hear me if I tell him now?"

Kensi nodded, afraid to speak because she knew if she did the tears she was trying so hard to hold in check would let loose and she wouldn't be able to stop them.

"Hi Marty, it's me, Sofia," she said quietly to Deeks, taking his hand in hers. "Thank you for saving me from that man and for saving Tomas, too. You should have seen how happy he was to be home. He was running around like a crazy person. Well, he is a little goofy, anyway. When you're better, mom wants you to come for dinner. And be sure to bring Kensi, so I can show her my room." With that, she turned and hugged Kensi.

Kensi lost it, then. She cried as she clung to the little girl with the long black hair that reminded her so much of herself at that age. That Deeks had seen it too, made her cry even harder.

"He's gonna be okay, Kensi" Sofia said, patting her on the back softly. "You just have to have a little faith."

...

Hetty had wasted no time in calling in old favors from sources high up in the CIA. It had been just two hours since the chemical make-up of the toxin coursing through Deeks' bloodstream had been sent to the CIA lab in Washington DC, when Nell received an email with the name and source of the toxin that was slowly killing him.

"Hetty, we know what it is," Nell said breathlessly. "It's from a rare plant found in the jungles of Brazil. Luckily, it's a slow working toxin, meant to cause maximum damage and pain."

Hetty immediately got in touch with the head of the CDC and inquired about an antidote for the toxin. When they told her they had just a small quantity of the antidote and that they couldn't release it, they immediately found out whom they were dealing with. After she told the director what she would have done to him and by whom, he agreed to release enough to save Deeks' life. She then told him someone would be picking it up within the half hour. It would then be flown by jet immediately to LA. Then she went to talk to Dr. Samuels, the doctor treating Deeks.

...

Kensi had been with Deeks since they had found him in the desert. She had watched him go through delirium from the terrible injuries he had suffered, and she had sat with him as he silently fought for his life after surgery. She watched as her once vibrant partner withered away from an unknown toxin that was slowly taking his life and she wasn't sure she could continue to be strong. Now she sat in the dark ICU as dawn was breaking on his second day there. She had been sleeping when she could, but nightmares kept tormented her. Now, she jerked awake as she heard someone enter the room.

"Kensi?" She heard Hetty say softly. "I have news." Kensi was immediately alert.

"What is it?" she asked quickly, but afraid of what the answer might be.

"The plane carrying the antidote has just landed and Dr. Samuels should have it within the hour." Hetty said as she gently laid her hand on Kensi's shoulder. She could feel her junior agent's shoulders begin to shake as she began to cry.

"Does the doctor think it will be in time?" Kensi asked through her tears.

"He doesn't know, but at least there is hope." Hetty said and her voice cracked. She had called Callen and Sam earlier and they were on their way to pick up Pete Archuleta on their way to the hospital. They would all be here for Deeks, no matter what the outcome.

Kensi picked up Deeks hand and lightly kissed the back of it. She was more afraid now than she had been since they had found him. She knew this day was the day she would know what her future would be. She hoped she had just a little of the faith young Sofia encouraged her to have, because she didn't know what she would do if she lost him now. She was afraid her anger and grief would overwhelm her. But if he lived, she knew she would be committed to him forever, and that scared her a little too.

Deeks suddenly groaned and moved, and then his body went completely limp and she jumped. Then sensors begin going off, and she stood shaking as nurses and Dr. Samuels rushed into the room. Hetty grabbed her arm as if to steady herself before the doctor hurried both of them out as the crash cart was brought in and they began working to restart his heart.

"He can't die now," Kensi cried, desperately holding onto Hetty.

Callen, Sam and Pete arrived and joined the vigil, just as the heart monitor suddenly began beeping normally and they all let out their breath. Kensi gripped Sam's hand so tightly he winced. Then Dr. Samuels pulled out the precious vial and drew out some of the antidote that had just arrived and injected Deeks. Then he looked out at them all with a grim look on his face and they knew this was either the end or a new beginning.

...

Sofia came up to Kensi and gave her a hug. Carlos had brought her after Pete had called him with the news. Her face was stoic and she held Kensi's hand when the doctor came in. The small group of friends stood together, waiting to hear whether the antidote was effective or if they were there to say a final goodbye.

"He's responding," Dr. Samuels said quietly and a small, tired smile appeared on his face. "Some of his vital signs are improving, slowly, but improving. The next few hours should tell us whether he's going to make it, but I am encouraged and you should be too."

Tired smiles started to spread across their faces. Sam hugged Kensi and Callen's blue eyes sparkled with renewed intensity as he squeezed Pete's shoulder, who looked stunned at the news. Hetty slumped into a chair as Dr. Samuels came over to sit in front of her.

"You are one big miracle worker," he said reaching out and taking her hand. "I should never have underestimated you." Hetty gave him her best enigmatic smile, and patted his hand in return.

"I won't forget how hard you worked to keep him alive, doctor," she told him.

Then they both turned to look at the young dark haired girl who was looking solemnly at them.

"When can we see him?" she asked very seriously. "He needs to know we're all here."

"Maybe a little later, when he's stronger," the doctor said as he rose to go.

"But, he needs us now," she stepped in front of him as she said it. "Knowing we're here will help him get better, faster." Then she crossed her arms and stood up taller with a determined look on her face.

Kensi came to stand beside her and she crossed her arms too. They looked so much alike that Sam started to laugh and Callen just shook his head and came up and put his arm around the doctor.

"You're not gonna win this one, doc, trust me," Callen said with a smile.

They all filed into the ICU and surrounded Deeks' bed. The doctor had removed the breathing tube and he looked almost normal. His color was returning and the dark circles around his eyes were less pronounced. Sofia pushed to the front and took his hand and patted it gently.

"You can wake up now, Marty," she said softly.

And he did. At first his eyes were unfocused and he blinked slowly several times before looking directly at Sofia.

"Sofia, I thought I took you home," he said looking confused. Then they all saw panic in his eyes. He tried to sit up but grimaced in pain and fell back. Kensi put her hand on his chest and spoke softly to him.

"It's okay, Deeks, you're safe," she said. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"Kensi?" Deeks still seemed confused as he looked around at everybody, but didn't really focus on any one person. "What are you doing here?" His eyes slowly closed before she could answer.

When they realized he had gone to sleep the doctor ushered them out, but each one touched him as they left as if to convince themselves that he was still with them. But, Pete Archuleta refused to leave and finally convinced the doctor that he would just sit with his friend and not disturb him, so the doctor relented and let him stay.

Pete sat with Deeks in the dimly lit room, going over everything in his mind once again. It seemed as if it had been a month ago that he and Marty had driven into the desert, but it had been less than two weeks. He still blamed himself for what had happened to Deeks, even though he knew the children were the first priority and he was happy they were safe. But his anger at Robard simmered just beneath the surface and probably would for some time unless he found some way to vent it. How he would do that he had no idea.

"Pete, is that you?" Deeks whispered, startling Pete out of his reverie.

"Yeah, partner, it's me." Pete rose and stood looking down at his friend.

"What happened to your hair?" Deeks said curiously, but with a frightened look in his eyes. "Robard might think you're a cop if he sees you."

That's when Pete realized that Marty thought he was still in the desert at the hacienda. He had no memory of what had happened to him. And the worst thing was, he thought Robard was still close by and a danger to them. No wonder he looked frightened.

"Deeks, you're in the hospital." Pete said softly, but not sure how much he should tell him.

"What happened? Where are the kids?" Deeks was beginning to get agitated and it made Pete nervous. "I saw Sofia a little while ago, but I thought I had taken her home. Pete we can't let him hurt her." He tried to get up again, but Pete managed to keep him in bed. He pushed the nurse's call button and continued to try and calm Deeks down.

"The kids are all back with their families, Marty," he said slowly. But Deeks didn't seem to hear him and continued fighting and trying to get out of bed. Finally, Pete pushed him down firmly and held him there until he weakened and stopped.

As Pete held Marty down, Dr. Samuels rushed into the room and immediately ordered a sedative. His face was very serious as he tried to administer it, but Deeks knocked the syringe from his hand. Finally, Pete decided if Marty thought he was still at the hacienda then he would just go with it.

"August, shut up, you shit," he yelled at him as Cujo, with the accent and low, hoarse voice. "Do you want him to hear you, man, and catch onto our plan?" He was totally playing it by ear, but it worked. Deeks looked at him and stopped fighting.

"We need to get Sofia home, Cujo," Deeks voice taking on the sound of his alias, August Mays. "I just saw her and Robard told me to kill her. If he sees her here he'll do it himself."

"Okay, man, I'll bring her here so you can talk to her," Cujo told him as he moved towards the door. Dr. Samuels caught on quickly to what Pete was doing, and went out with Pete. In the hall, Pate explained briefly what their assignment had been and about their aliases. He told him he thought Deeks was experiencing a flashback and the doctor agreed.

"He suffered a great shock," Dr. Samuels told him. "Sometimes the brain won't let you remember the trauma as a protective device. But, as he gets better, he should begin to remember and be able to deal with it."

"If I bring Sofia to see him, and she tells him he did get her home, maybe that will calm some of his fear." Pete said. "Do you think that will help?"

"It's worth a try." Then the doctor went back in to see Deeks and left Pete to come up with a scenario that might help Deeks realize he was finally safe.

Pete immediately went to see Hetty to let her know what happened and ask for the team's assistance. She called everyone together to discuss their options.

"If Mr. Deeks can't remember what happened to him," Hetty wondered, "Do we make him relive those horrible events or is there some other way to convince him Robard is dead and the children are safe?"

"We can't make him go through that again, Hetty," Kensi insisted, "even if it's only in his mind. It will be too traumatic."

"You're right, of course, Kensi," Hetty agreed.

"He thinks Robard is still alive and still a threat, and somehow we need to prove to him that he's dead." Pete told them.

"Well, Sofia may be the easy part," Callen said with a worried look on his face. "Maybe Carlos can help."

Sam joined in with a suggestion. "I think one of us needs to go back out there and find Robard."

"I think you may be right, Sam," Callen said nodding his head. "Hetty, think you can get Sam and I another chopper to take us out there?"

"I think LAPD owes Mr. Deeks at least that much." Hetty replied. Her face was set in a determined expression that they all knew well. LAPD would have a hard time refusing her request, which they were all pretty sure would be more of a demand.

...

Deeks woke suddenly and panic filled him. Why was Sofia here? Then he saw Carlos and he was even more confused.

"Hey, man," Carlos said and he took Deeks hand and shook it. "Thanks for bringing Sofia home." Sofia had been anxious to help and played her part well.

"Hi, Marty, thanks for saving me from that awful man," she repeated what she had told him before. "Uncle Carlos brought Tomas home last night and he is so happy he's acting like a goof ball."

"You're both home?" Deeks asked. His face began to look less worried but his eyes still held questions that his mind couldn't seem to answer. "I don't remember doing that."

"Yes you do, Marty," Sofia said taking his hand. "Remember, he told you to kill me, but you told me you were a cop and were taking me home. You even let me kick you in the leg. Then I spit on you and you told me it was yucky." Then she smiled as she saw recognition in his eyes.

"That was very yucky." Deeks said with a relieved crooked smile as he remembered that one small thing. He was still muddled about the sequence of events, but he was starting to recall little things. The most important thing in his mind was knowing that Sofia and Tomas were home and if Tomas was home, then all the kids must be safe. Pete must have done that. But, where was I, he wondered?

Suddenly, his mind filled with flashing memories of pain and fear and a burning sky. He looked down at the wounds on his body and began to relive the agony of each one. Vicious images of dark colored dogs with slashing teeth tore into his mind and he recoiled from the violent memories. He remembered being stalked by someone as he staggered through the desert. I hate the desert, he thought. But he couldn't revive a deeper memory that hovered just out of the reach of his mind's eye. He could feel the pain of it just below the surface and he was afraid to touch it and relive the fear that he knew it held.

I have to get away! Someone was coming and I have to run, I have to escape. All these thoughts raced through his mind and panic rose in his chest as his heart began to beat faster. The need to escape blocked out all other thoughts.

Carlos turned just as Deeks bolted from his hospital bed. He and Pete caught him as he fell, tangled in the IV tubes that were ripped from his body as he tried to make his escape.

"He's coming, Cujo," Deeks said, struggling to break free of the hold they had him in. "Robard's coming to kill me." His voice was just above a whisper and his eyes were wild and full of fear.

"He's dead, Deeks," Pete said quietly, trying to calm him while Carlos fought to keep him from getting up off the floor. Deeks didn't hear him and continued to fight them until Dr. Samuels came in and gave him a sedative. As it began to work, he slowly relaxed into Pete's arms and finally, when he went to sleep; they got him back into bed.

...

Callen and Sam scanned the desert for any sign of Robard's body.

"These are the coordinates aren't they?" Sam asked the pilot, who nodded.

"He couldn't have walked out of here," Callen said, his intensity growing. "LAPD didn't come and pick him up did they?" he asked the pilot, who shook his head.

"Maybe one of his men came and got him," Sam commented as he scanned the desert around the arroyo where they had found Deeks. Then he noticed a dark area next to the cliff wall and it was moving.

"Put us down there," Sam yelled.

As the chopper settled to the ground they saw a large flock of vultures lift off the ground and begin to circle. Some settled back down, but most continued spiraling upward.

"Start the video camera, Sam," Callen shouted as he ran from the chopper.

Callen had to fire his weapon several times to scare off the remaining vultures, but when they were gone, they looked down on the remains of the man who had terrorized and almost killed Deeks. Or, what was left of him. Callen picked up Robard's hat, which was the only thing recognizable, the rest was just a skeleton picked almost clean by the ugly birds.

"I hope he was dead before they started," Callen said covering his mouth and trying not to retch.

"If he wasn't, he found out what it was like to be hunted by one of his own." Sam said quietly. "He got what he deserved, G, and the video ought to help Deeks realize that he's safe now."

...

Deeks woke slowly to find Pete and Kensi seated next to his bed. He smiled sheepishly at Pete, who was staring stone faced at his old partner.

"I'm sorry, Pete," Deeks said softly. "I don't know why I did that." His breathing was slightly labored and Kensi got up and took his hand, and she felt it tremble.

"Don't do that again, Marty," Pete scolded him. "Just stay in bed and get well, okay?" He ended the sentence with a smile to let Deeks know he understood.

Deeks started to say something when Sam walked into the room followed by Callen. Sam threw a battered floppy hat with a beaded headband onto the table in front of Deeks, who recoiled as he recognized it as Robard's. He looked quickly at Sam for an explanation.

"We found Robard's body in the desert," Sam continued, only to be interrupted by Callen.

"Well, not really a body, a skeleton," Callen reported. "The vultures took care of the rest of him."

"You're sure?" Deeks asked and they could see the doubt in his eyes.

"That's his hat isn't it?" Callen asked.

"And take a look at this video," Sam told him, placing a laptop on the table next to Robard's hat.

Deeks stared at it until it was done, then he closed his eyes and they could see the emotion ripple through his body. He gripped Kensi's hand so tightly she gasped. But then his whole body seemed to relax and when he opened his eyes they were clear and a small crooked grin appeared on his face.

"I'm never going into the desert again," Deeks said as he shook his head and they all knew he was deadly serious, even though he had a smile on his face as he said it.


End file.
